Hell's Angel
by St. Minority
Summary: One kiss was all it took to make him weak in the knees. m/m, language, kind of PWP Sparrington


**Title:** Hell's Angel  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Christmas drabble exchange for potc_love comm at LJ  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Jack/Norrington  
><strong>Warning:<strong> m/m, language, kind of PWP :)

**Summary: **One kiss was all it took to make him weak in the knees.  
><em>AN: My first attempt at Sparrington. ;D  
><em>Original date posted elsewhere: 12/31/06

* * *

><p>One kiss. That was all it took. Jack Sparrow had a renowned Commodore weak in the knees with just one kiss.<p>

It was unexpected, to say the least, for James Norrington. It was not planned, nor welcomed, nor rejected. Pleasures of the flesh were taboo for him; especially when the pending fling was with the pirate he had become obsessed with placing behind bars. In fact that was the whole reason why Jack was in Port Royal in the first place: James had captured him successfully at last and just as he was about to throw Jack into the cell, the rogue had the nerve to kiss him.

It was simply a matter of getting to James' home as quickly as possible after that.

The instant they were in the bedroom, Jack took control of the situation. He knew exactly where to begin undressing the Commodore even though his eyes were closed as he occupied his mouth with the other man's. James' hands were considerably clumsier at divesting the pirate of his clothing.

Nevertheless, they ended up naked on the bed in a short amount of time with Jack grinding against the body beneath him.

It was all quite overwhelming, not to mention a thrilling rush, for the rule-abiding Commodore. He had no doubt that he would be going to Hell for what he was doing, but if Sparrow was there with him – and there was no doubt about that either – then he would have no problem with it. Not at the moment, at least.

For being such a thin, somewhat short, non-threatening looking man, Jack Sparrow sure was powerful with his ministrations. His lips were greedy and firm when they devoured James' smooth skin; his hands were strong as they held the second-guessing man to the bed; and his eyes seemed to darken with the immense lust and depravity present, giving him the most dominant aura James had ever seen about him. Whenever the famished orbs gazed into his, James groaned a little and quivered.

He was going to be relieved of his duties in the morning. He knew it.

Jack separated the Commodore's legs and started to settle himself into place when James held up a hand and gasped, "Wait. Wait. Stop."

He was for sure that he heard a menacing growl rumble in Jack's throat, but the buccaneer questioned, "What is it?"

"I-I-I don't think I'm…...ready for this."

"What's there to be ready for?"

"Jack….."

Jack studied James' face for a few minutes before he nodded and said, "Get up."

"What?"

"Move. We're goin' to try it a different way."

"How?"

"We'll switch positions. You get to bugger me."

"But-"

"Being on bottom is a _wonderful_ thing. It's _very_pleasurable. But I'm afraid you may not be ready for it, love. You can fuck me like you would a woman and have the feeling of being in charge; it's still enjoyable."

James was still surprised at the new notion as Jack lay on his back beside him. He climbed atop Jack's body and heard the pirate mumble, "You Navy men are all alike."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"I always find meself under you boys."

"How many of them have you done this with?"

"How many are in your fleet?"

Jack winked and grinned mischievously, and James wondered if it really was a joke; it was more than a possibility that Jack had slept around _that_much.

Even so, it did not hinder James from saturating his erection with lubricant while Jack crossed his legs on James' back.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

Jack gave him an annoyed look that conveyed his unsaid words of, "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Would you stop talkin', darlin', and _fuck_me please?"

There was no more conversation after James penetrated Jack's inviting body. There was grunting and moaning, but no words. The sight of the sweat glistening everywhere on the pirate's tanned form and the warmth from thrusting continuously inside the man was more spectacular than James could have imagined. Rough hands groped his own flesh and fingers ran through his damp, messy hair. Jack's face was contorted in intense sexual desire and ecstasy, and his legs tightened around James, driving the Commodore deeper within him. Their hot breath mingled with each other's as they panted; James felt as if he were on fire.

He surely had a one-way ticket to Hell at that moment as he strived to increase the power of his propulsions to make Jack cry out and plead for more with his loveable brown eyes.

His teeth nipped at Jack's neck and his mouth soon found the pirate's desperate one to kiss him erotically. Dirty fingernails clawed the upstanding gentleman's back, causing James to bite the smooth bottom lip of the male. Jack whimpered beautifully and they both welcomed the taste of blood.

James moved faster and faster until at last, he arched away, closed his eyes, and exploded inside Jack with a long groan. Jack followed seconds later, spilling himself wildly across the Commodore's torso.

It took several minutes for James to finally open his eyes to gaze wearily at the also recovering man beneath him. Heavy breathing sounded in the quiet room as neither spoke in the afterglow. James pulled himself out of Jack, who bore a smug smile. Languid arms replaced legs as Jack wrapped them around James and brought him down to lay on top of him. James' head was cradled beneath the rogue's chin and he enjoyed the feeling of slender fingers combing through his wet hair. Their bodies were sticky against one another from the perspiration and the result of their fornication.

"That…..That was the best romp I've ever had with a Navy man," Jack stated exhaustedly.

James grinned, but said nothing.

"You sure you don't want to turn pirate again?"

"Afraid not, Jack."

"It's a shame. You fuck better than any I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose."

"By all means, take it as a compliment. 'Tis what it was. May I also add that I think you just found your redemption, Commodore."

"By shagging a pirate? I beg to differ."

"I watched you. It started with curiosity, but it turned into somethin' else. You'll see what I mean, love."

"You speak nonsense, Sparrow."

Jack kissed the top of James' head and enveloped him snuggly. It was not long before James drifted to sleep in the arms of the man he was determined to see dead.

It had to be certain; he knew he was going to Hell. After the vile, forbidden, overwhelmingly pleasing act he just committed, he knew it.

But if Jack Sparrow was there with him – and he believed that he would be – then James Norrington had hardly any concern whatsoever about it.


End file.
